Quinn
Overview Quinn (born Julie Reinhart), is one of the two protagonists in The Game, along with Blythe. She is a contestant in the social experiment called The Game, and is often the voice of reason in her alliance with Blythe. Appearance Quinn has long, wispy, white-blond (platinum) hair. Two single-stranded, streaks of black hair fall down on opposite sides of her head. She has clear, gray eyes. Quinn has a thin figure, and is not very athletic; she has thin arms and is considerably weaker than her ally, Blythe. Character Quinn's approach throughout the events of the game repeatedly involved a mix of caution, indecision, logic, and reasoning. Lacking in physical strength, Quinn relies on her reasoning and is quite knowledgeable, favoring books and information over weapons. Quinn can be somewhat prideful and defensive about her reliance on books, as well as argumentative towards those who disagree or challenge her values, be it resources or morals. She is also quite irritable and seems to have a short patience for those who come off as highly irrational or cold-hearted. In this way, she does not get along well with Blythe and Mark after their first encounters. Quinn initially quickly trusted Lior due to his open and amiable nature. Likewise, Quinn has idealistic values and tries her best to strictly adhere to such values during the events of The Game. She states that she wishes to successfully get all of her friends out of The Game, and wants to believe that all people are good in general. Despite being rather stubborn, Quinn is frequently critical of herself and her actions, particularly about her indecisiveness. She criticizes herself for 'mulling' over various problems and thus endangering her allies, and eventually catches herself thinking otherwise vindictive thoughts. Relationships Blythe- Quinn first encounters Blythe when she awakes in the cafe. Because of Blythe's apparent loud, spontaneous, and brutish behavior, Quinn initially views Blythe as an idiot. Blythe is the source of much of Blythe's irritation and temper, despite being allies. As Blythe's 'mask' begins to slip off, Quinn begins to grow more fearful of Blythe's violent personality, and suspects her ally of having hidden intentions. She feared Blythe would suddenly take a homicidal and traitorous turn. However, Quinn cares about Blythe's welfare, although she does not openly admit it; near the final events of The Game, Quinn attempts to sacrifice herself for Blythe's sake. Mark- Despite both being resourceful and knowledgeable at heart, Quinn despised Mark from the very beginning of The Game, due to his seemingly cold, methodical, and arrogant nature when he treated Laura during their first encounter at the cafe. Quinn often argued with Mark over minute decisions (regarding the value of her textbooks in particular) and largely distrusted him. It was not until the closing events of The Game did Quinn begin to trust and respect Mark as a friend and an ally, especially after he had saved Lior. Lior- Although Quinn had acted adversely upon discovering that Lior had been following her for a short while after setting off to explore the arena, Lior and Quinn get along well in comparison to her other allies. Lior's openness, friendliness, and his joke about the 'sparkly onion' positively contributed to their initial relationship. She has also taken a liking and respect to Lior's strong adherence to his moral values, such as the case when he refused to eat human meat (despite starving). Quinn grew especially protective of Lior when his suicidal/martyr-like tendencies broke through his externally cheerful behavior. After even kissing Lior (in an attempt to revive in) and locating the High Deity, she grew aware of his romantic feelings for her. She deeply cares for him and suffers from much grief over his state of well-being/life, at times brought to tears of relief and frustration. Laura- Quinn had viewed Laura as a thoughtful, shy girl with a soft face and hands. When Laura struggled to breathe during the first round of The Game, Quinn could not bring herself to simply leave the girl there, and vouched for her survival. Anya- Quinn had comforted distressed Anya after the escape from the cafe. Although Quinn was irritated (for a short while) with Anya's cynicism, she nevertheless successfully stopped Anya's tears. Quinn had offered Anya entry into her alliance, but Anya declined. Anya eventually betrayed Quinn at gunpoint. When Anya failed to shoot Quinn and was killed, Quinn had felt pity for her traitorous friend. Elena Reinhart- Quinn's younger sister. Quinn enjoyed a loving, familial relationship with her sister after being reunited at the conclusion of The Game. After Quinn met her mother, however, she grew angry with Elena. Mrs. Reinhart- Quinn's mother. As soon as Quinn found out the identity of her mother as one of the voices during the course of The Game, she rejected Mrs. Reinhart's advances. She refuses to accept the name 'Julie', her birth name. Past Quinn was born Julie Reinhart under rather odd circumstances to a government worker. She was the eldest of two children. Her family is relatively well to-do. Quinn had received a bit of publicity as a child, and was already clearly intelligent from a young age. Category:Characters